In modern society, the daily grind from a stressful job frequently causes a person to suffer stress related headaches and anxiety.
When such stress related headaches occurs, an effective remedy is a head massage by using a vibrating massager. However, it is difficult for a person who is suffering stress headaches to operate a head massager on his own head. Such massaging operation must be carried out by a second person by holding a head massager against the head of the person receiving the massage. It is therefore very inconvenient when a person is alone by himself and suffering a stress headache without the recourse of any remedy.
It is therefore desirable to provide a head massager that a person can operate on himself without the help of another person.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a head massager that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional head massagers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a head massager that a person can operate on himself without the help of another person.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a vibrating head massager that can be readily mounted to the top of a chair.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vibrating head massager wherein the massaging attachment is interchangeable.